


Sea of Stars

by Spoofky



Category: Legend of Zelda, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: And if so who?..., Angst, F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Fluff, Not intirely sure if I want to ship Lazarus or not, had a character wanted to write, heres a story, honestly dont expect much happening with this, to lazy to list all the ocs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 06:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11845962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoofky/pseuds/Spoofky
Summary: just some story I'm writing as a practice.//She wasn't sure what she was, even as a child she kept it a secret. she never met anyone like her and was far too scared to tell anyone. Lazarus grew up in Hyrule like any other Hylian, she was close with the champions and princess Zelda, and upon the fall of their era, she too fell into a slumber through the hundred year wait like her friends. Now she awakes too her old friends face and a whole new world to explore...im terrible at summerys....





	1. Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> just a story im writing but your welcome to enjoy sorry if chapters are short sometimes ^^ Lazarus is my oc. i don't own anything else except her and a few other characters you may or may not see later on. also im still figuring out how this site works...

Towering over the dark haired female was none other than her silent friend, his skin shimmering with sweat strands of his blond hair sticking to his skin, a smile ghost his face as she opened her eyes. It took Lazarus a few blinks to regain her sight, her violet eyes narrowed at her friend as she slowly sat up placing a hand on her head and let out a soft groan. Link stepped back to allow her room to get up, he watched her wobble a bit before looking herself over. First, she checked her clothes, a loose black shirt with black tights and her brown boots, she deemed her outfit good enough for now. Next, she reached up and began combing her fingers through her long black and silver hair, which was actually more black than silver, she had a strip of silver in her bangs and the under part of her hair had silver but that was it. Her hair was actually pulled up in a high pony tail, its length just bearly reaching her butt. Link coughed drawing her gaze back to him and she quickly smiled stepping forward and threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly, took link a moment before he hugged her back and chuckled faintly stepping back and began signing to her. 

' _so do you remember much?"_

 

Lazarus blinked and nodded "of course I do, am I not?"

 

_"No, no it's alright- I woke up a few months ago with no memories I was wondering if you were the same...guess not. you okay?'_

 

Lazarus simply nodded to her friend and patted his shoulder and headed for the exit to her den, link silently following behind her. upon walking outside Lazarus had to shield her eyes from the sunlight, waiting a moment before blinking at the grassy hills before her, there appeared to be a small stream near by as she could hear the water rushing faintly. water. she turned back to link smiling and hurried off toward the sound of running water and grinned kneeling down and cupped her hands collecting a bit of water in her hands and splashed her face. Link approached her side and kneeled down offering her a skewer of meat and mushrooms, she happily took it and scarfed it down rather quickly and looked at the sky. the sun sadly was setting so link chose to set camp there and spent the night sitting by the fire catching Lazarus up to date on what has happened since their long nap. 

 

By sunrise the next morning link was already ready to go and was waiting on Lazarus, he told her he was heading for the Zora domain in hopes of helping the divine beast there. The two stood in silence just staring at each other as Lazarus spaced out thinking about the divine beast. She stood up making sure the fire was out and walked to links side and motioned for him to lead the way, earning her a smile from the silent hero as he turned and began walking. Lazarus following him closely and closed her eyes her ears twitched slightly as she listened in to the sounds around them, the breeze through the tree tops, the swaying grass and of course the beautiful bird's song. Link was kind enough to stop in a village along the way and allow Lazarus a few rupees to buy herself new clothes since she's been wearing the same outfit for over a hundred year. Lazarus wasn't very comfortable with the village people staring at her, she did stand out pretty bad but she never thought that bad. Lazarus was rather tall for a female now compared to most men she was still short standing at only five foot seven same height as princess Zelda and just a few inches taller than her blonde friend beside her.. Lazarus tugged on links shirt a bit and frowned softly as he glanced back at her and tilted her head. Lazarus looked around and raised her hands since very few people knew the language of hands.

_'They keep staring link....I think I'll stand at the gates for you. which way are we heading?"_

 

link frowned and looked around seeing she wasn't lying quite a few people were side glancing at her and trying to play it off, that really would make anyone uncomfortable. he looked back at the female with him and nodded his head and pointed east, Lazarus nodded clasping her hands together and bowed her head as a silent thank you and she quickly scurried off to the east exit of the town eager to leave the social space and have a moment to breathe. Once away she pressed her back against a rock and sucked in a deep breath in hailing the sweet air, she paused and looked at the sky the faint smell of rain hit her nose, this was a sign it was probably gonna rain soon. didn't take long for link to walk over with a new bundle of arrows in hand attempting to shove them into his holder, he paused and stared at Lazarus confused as he approached her just staring at the sky, she seemed to be spacing out and link sigh reaching a hand up and snapped his fingers for her attention. nothing. link frowned and waved his hand in her face this time her eyes flickered for a moment refocusing on this world and she blinked turning to look at link. Link shook his head and motioned for her to follow as he continued along the path to Zora's domain, from the taste of the air they were maybe half a days trip away, they should arrive there just after nightfall if they kept this pace. However Lazarus was still trying to wrap her head around the fact they had been sleeping almost a hundred years, people hated link, and the champions were dead and Zelda missing? She had to shake her head to rid of the thoughts, link rose a brow at her but did nothing as they continued walking 

 

 


	2. Rain shivers

The rain wasn't pleasant here, usually, Lazarus didn't mind it, she loved the rain. But she was soaking wet and cold from the hike, her feet were sore especially since she said fuck it to shoes and just wore some black leggings that she cut the toes and heel off. Link was marching ahead of her not minding the rain or cold winds it seemed. He paused momentarily to look back at Lazarus who was struggling to keep up, her arms wrapped tightly around herself to hold in her warmth. Link frowned and held his hand out offering her aid up the hill. He made a hand motion but Lazarus didn't catch it as she shut her eyes as the wind blew her bangs into her face. Once they got to the tower link sat Lazarus down while he climbed to the top sense Lazarus had always had a fear of heights. Off in the distance, she could almost see what looked to be blue towers possible? Lazarus crawled across the grass peering over the ledge, squinting her eyes trying to see them better. There was in fact towers in the distance. After a few minutes, there was the sound of link landing on the ground beside her, Lazarus looked up and pointed to the tower link nodded and began climbing down. Lazarus follows silently behind him carefully not to slip on the wet rocks the last thing she wanted was to slide and fall into link. 

Approaching the bridge finally as the sun was bearly at mid-high- or better said noon. Lazarus paused on the bridge to look at her feet, the marble like texture was smooth and freezing cold under her feet, and it was wet. she stepped away from link and looked over the edge staring at the water below. subconsciously she reached one arm out as if she could touch the water with her fingertips, sadly she couldn't but it was a sweet thought. After a moment she stepped away tearing her eyes away from the rushing water and she quietly walked back to catch up with link. As soon as she got within a few feet of link a voice called from above greeting link, Lazarus stopped in her tracks as what looked to be a Zora dropped down in front of link, he threw his arms out and grinned at link- Lazarus didn't catch what he spoke as she had gotten lost in her thoughts for a moment. The male Zora had turned his gaze to her now, his golden yellow eyes locking with hers and LazaruLazarus'h caught in her throat as he approached grinning a very toothy grin.

 

"Greetings! you're a Hylian as well? im Sidon prince of the Zora!" he said loudly, that toothy grin never leaving his face. Lazarus' eyes were trained on him, his color palette to the small feather thing on his head, she finally realized she hadn't greeted him back and she quickly ducked her head in a sort of half bow to him. 

 

"Sorry, i-im Lazarus." she scrambled to say softly, her voice broke towards the end into a whisper. When Sidon said nothing back she glanced up to find him just staring at her. It took Link a few moments before he approached just behind of the Prince and waved making a few hand motions at Lazarus. Took her a few minutes before her ears twitched as a response and Link tapped Sidon's arm pulling the prince attention to him. It took no time for the prince to take a liking to the young hero link, not that it was surprising, people often adored link. While Sidon explained everything to link, Lazarus stood off in the distance where she was left, arms carefully wrapped around herself as she once more tried to trap in her heat, water dripped from every inch of her. Something soft and warm was carefully slipped over her shoulders, Lazarus looked up and met links gaze, he carefully pulled her to her feet. Lazarus balled her hands into fists clinging to the winter jacket he placed over her shoulders, She stepped forward and pressed her forehead against his shoulder and closed her eyes. Link stood stiffly for a moment before placing a hand on her hand and gently rubbed her head before leading her off the bridge and heading for the path. He began making hand signs at her moving a little fast for her to keep up.

 

_'If you're too cold we can stop and warm up, I can make a fire and get us some fish. you're probably hungry we haven't eaten yet, and the path ahead to the Zora's Domain is a long path that from what the prince said is filled with monsters and you'll need your strength-'_

 

Lazaus hand shot out and she grabbed links stopping him from his frantic signing. He looked back at Lazarus who lead him to a small overhang to get them out of the rain, she flopped on the ground and crossed her legs and sat there looking up at him smiling softly. Link remained still and silent before nodding with a silent sigh and kneeled down to start a fire for them to dry off. As soon as the wood was engulfed Lazarus scooted closer to the warm flickering flames. Link smiled softly watching her curl up by the fire, her eyes closed, pale skin glowing in the glow of the fire. Link stood up quickly and left her to dry off and went to fetch some fish for them so they could at least get something to eat. Lazarus peeked her eye open and watched link walk down ways to the water before she closed her eye again and enjoyed the warmth on her skin. she unraveled her hands from the winter jacket and held them out to the fire to warm her fingers up. Link was only gone a few minutes and he was now returning with two fish and a few sticks so he could cook them by the fire. Lazarus eyed the large scally food that was now toasting by the fire as link stripped his wet pants laying them to dry by the fire. Most females would freak out about a male let alone the hero of Hyrule stripping their pants but Lazarus didn't at all seem bothered she didn't even bother to look, she just stared at her fingers and the fish waiting for them to be done so she could happily stuff her face with food.

 

Once the fish was cooked and they had eaten and dried off they duo stood, link made sure the fire was fully out before stretching gathering his weapons and looked at Lazarus. Lazarus stretched as well brushing her hair out of her face and grabbed her spear and looked at link offering him a small smile and followed him out of the overhang and up the path. Sadly their little break had taken quite some time so if they wanted to make it to the Zora domain before nightfall they would have to hurry. Hurry they tried to, link kept hoping he could just scale some out the hill sides, sadly due to the rain it was fair to wet outside to do so. Lazarus was walking along the edge the sun was already setting over the horizon, both of the warriors were exhausted from all the lizards they had to fight to get up there, but just about maybe a mile down Lazarus could see the Zora domain, she quickly tugged on links sleeve and pointed to the place grinning with excitement. Link smiled back and nodded sliding his sword away and began running down attempting a short cut to get there. Lazarus let out a full hearted laugh and followed him sliding through the mud and running along the path almost racing him to the domain- sadly link was a much faster distance runner than Lazarus so he arrived at the gates long before she did. Standing there was the same red zora from before, Prince Sidon. He caught sight of the two and grinned throwing his arms out in a greetings to them once more.

 

"i knew you would make it! never lost faith! come!" he said happily and lead them to the throne room were the king sat on his throne waiting for them to arrive. Link walked ahead while Lazarus she remained in the back stopping at the door way to linger while the king spoke to link.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah and i did another chapter, yay.


End file.
